1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to internet applications, and particularly to using an internet-based social network to provide a social context to a user's interaction with a third-party software application.
2. Description of Related Art
Providers of internet-based social networks currently allow third-party software developers to develop applications that can interact with the social network. However, the social networks provide only limited information, and do not offer a social context to the application. That is, a user of the third-party application does not see what other users of the social network are doing, or access information about other users of the social network that is not publicly available information.
There is no currently available platform that a third-party developer of a software application may use to develop an application that draws a social context from information available in the social network.